


Sweet Nothings

by DrabblingSparks (ingenious_spark)



Series: Saint Seiya prompts & short fic [177]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, M/M, Prompt Fic, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Gestures, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 04:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18491119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingenious_spark/pseuds/DrabblingSparks
Summary: Hyôga sets up a beautiful romantic date for himself and Shun. And yet he can't return phone calls?





	Sweet Nothings

**Author's Note:**

> From a batch of prompts I did over on my tumblr, [@oopsbirdficced](http://oopsbirdficced.tumblr.com). This was previously posted in a drabble collection 'Saint Seiya: Snapshots’, that I have chosen to take down and post individually for ease of access. 
> 
> (Originally posted 2-16-2018)

“Hyôga, where are you taking me?” Shun laughs, hands out in front of himself as Hyôga guides him, blindfolded, through Saori’s mansion.

“You’ll see, sweetheart,” Hyôga says, kissing his cheek gently. Shun blushes delicately. He trusts Hyôga with his life and his heart, after all, and he’s excited to see what’s in store for him. It’s Valentine’s Day, after all. Their first Valentine’s as an official couple.

They reach what feels like a balcony, the breeze gentle and not brisk at all.

“Okay, here we go,” Hyôga gently removes the blindfold, and Shun blinks, and then gasps softly in surprise and adoration. The French doors of the balcony are open, wispy white curtains stirring in the breeze. The doorway is ringed with white Christmas lights, and the balcony railing is lined with evenly spaced colored glass lanterns, each with a lit candle. He sniffs experimentally- citronella, practical, too, to keep the bugs away. In the middle of the balcony was a table set for two, two metal cloches covering the plates. There’s a bottle of sparkling cider standing in for the wine they’re not quite old enough to drink.

It’s beautiful, like a fairy tale, or like a scene from a romantic movie set in France, just without the picturesque view of the Eiffel Tower, and Shun is thoroughly charmed. He spins and kisses Hyôga’s cheek, just barely suppressing a happy shriek.

“I love it, Hyôga,” He says warmly, and Hyôga smiles, equally pleased.

“I hired Saori’s cook to make us your favorites. There’s also dessert.” He offers, practically glowing with pride. Shun giggles, and Hyôga actually pulls out his chair for him. Shun sits, a mischievous thought catching him.

“You can do this, but you can’t return my calls?” Shun asks playfully, resting a hand on Hyôga’s chest.

“I return your calls, it’s just that your brother always answers and immediately hangs up on me.” Hyôga protests. Shun winces.

“Wait- where is Ikki?” Shun asks a touch nervously, glancing around as if his brother was going to jump out from behind a corner at any second. Hyôga scratches the back of his head.

“Well, Seiya owed me a favor.” He says, grinning cheekily. Shun giggles and leans in, kissing Hyôga’s cheek.

“Well, let’s make the most of this, then,” he says brightly.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
>   * Comments not in English
> 

> 
> LLF Comment Builder
> 
> This author replies to comments. It might take a few days/weeks depending on how busy I am, but you will receive a reply.
> 
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason, feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will respond only with an emoji! I will respond only because I have some compulsive tendencies towards replying to comments.


End file.
